Robot Wars Wiki talk:Requests for Promotion
Rules Yes, I did copy them across. I think the rules are good, but we may have discussions on changes. Any suggestions? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:23, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any problems with the current rules but I thought other people might want to make their own suggestions. We still need a section telling people how to apply. Are you working on that? Christophee 00:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC) The page says self-nominations. THey add their name in a level 2 header in replacement of the "current requests" line. Mind you, as bureacrat, make sure you leave the case open for about three weeks. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :I suppose it is a bit clearer now that there's a 'current requests' section. Still, maybe it could do with a line at the top of the page making it completely clear where and what they have to type. Christophee 00:31, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Helloher I'm considering running for becoming a rollback'r. where should I put my request if I decide to do so? 'Helloher (talk) 18:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Make a Level 3 header on the Project Page with your name, and then your argument beneath. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Admin Election Greetings to all Wikians. Following Christophee's resignation as an admin, RA2 and I are the only admins. In addition, the two of us are both bogged down with school work. This leaves us with one natural decision that RA2 and I have discussed with Christophee. I am issuing an invitation for Wikians to apply for the position of admin/sysop. The main portfolio responsibility of the new admin will be the Did You Know template, but I would expect a thorough watch on new users, and managing the Deletion log and other admin responsibilities. For those interested - and I'd like there to be more than one - open a level three header under the RfA section on the Project page. Apply with the reasons you give for your own promotion, what you feel an admin's responsibilities are, and other information you feel is relevant. Best of Luck! 'TG (t ' Chat Moderator With the new chat feature enabled, I wondered whether we should include a "Request for Chat Moderator" section on this page, so that non-admins can help to moderate the chat feature. I have already given this power to Obi-Have as I believe he is trustworthy and he uses the feature regularly, but there is not currently a formal process to apply. Is this worth creating a new section for or should we just hand the status out whenever we think someone is worthy of it? Christophee (talk) 14:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think there's no need for a formal process, because the factors are trustworthiness and activity on the chatroom, and that's something I personally would have faith in one person to do, and also quite subjective. Matt(Talk) 15:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, sounds good. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Hi everyone I've been mulling this over for the last few months. Basically, law is extremely hard and time consuming, and I just can't and don't dedicate the time to this wiki anymore. This wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that I'm the sole bureaucrat on the wiki, and I am necessarily bound to it. As a result, I'm throwing open the doors for any of our current admins to step up and show that they have the responsibility to be trusted with the very very impartial powers to promote and demote admins. I can only hope after three years and 21,000 edits you guys will allow me to keep a hold of my powers as a token to remember this place (not that I'm leaving, just allowing me to relax my visits to once a week or so). So here's my plan. Any current admin can nominate for the position and write a claim. At this point, all eligible voters (eligible by the same standards as it is in our Arena tournaments) will send me a message via YouTube (MultiBattleaxe) or via "email this user" on Wiki with their choice of bureaucrat. A private ballot allows us to keep things fair and doesnt turn any friends against each other. I really hope there will be some interest in this, its time for me to move on and I want to see a democratically appointed successor. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:03, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :I've been considering an admin run. Would you consider allowing me to skip the admin process to a direct bureaucrat run, and if not, I would like to formally delcare my intrest in replacing the promoted admin as a sysop, pending a full application soon. Matt(Talk) 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) ::By all means go for the admin run :) 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :::OK I'll open that now. Matt(Talk) 15:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot it was a private ballot for bureaucrat. I guess there's no point in voting if I am one of the candidates myself. I think somebody should add a note on the page itself making it clear to everyone what the process is, either now or when we've received all the nominations. Christophee (talk) 12:14, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not going to run myself, as I don't feel I'll have time to deal with the increased responsibility, but I think this is a good thing to have if the wiki is getting harder to contribute to for you, TG. I'll have a good mull over anyone who des step forward. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 14:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Helloher I feel like I've groomed you (like most of the users) throughout your time here, I would be happy if you nominated yourself for the position. Bureaucrat responsibilities are very rare but its more like a ceremonial thing. If it came about that you were chosen I would take your reluctance into account. But please reconsider. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Very well, there will be no more interest. I shall be contacting every eligible voter. Please remember that this will be confidential as I do not see the benefit in forcing a public choice between RA2 and Christophee. Expect a result within a week. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::With 10 votes submitted, I have now closed the voting. In a few minutes I will promote the new bureaucrat. Thank you all for the wonderful times I have had here, and whilst I will still be around, it will probably be a while before I come back to where I was. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Which page I have reached the point where I have been here for long enough and have enough edits to be ready, which page do I write my argument to become a Rollback'r? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :The page to which this talk page is attached. Christophee (talk) 21:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Writing Do I write my request for promotion on the page. I just want to be sure I put it in the right place. Adster1005 (talk) 15:56, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, underneath the role you want to apply for, you put four sections - your username (and your reasons for wanting the promotion), Support, Oppose, and Comments. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:07, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, thank you. Adster1005 (talk) 16:10, October 21, 2016 (UTC) In need of new admin Toast and I both have full time jobs, so we really need to put on another admin who can utilise the delete and protect powers. Are there any interested candidates? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:35, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :I am not going to nominate myself (as I do not need the tools), but there are three editors that I am considering supporting should they throw their names into the hat. Just have to wait and see if they want to be admins. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 11:43, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't mind throwing my name out, I'm on the wiki almost everyday. That said there are other candidates such as DropZone, SpaceManic (even if he's declined), Vulcan, NJGW and CrashBash I'd say are some of our very best here.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:59, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :::Feeling very flattered by suggestions that I should be nominated for admin roles. While I can safely say that my contributions speak for themselves, and acknowledge the Wiki’s needs right now, I regret to say that I am not in a position to become an admin in the near future. My activity here has decreased over the last year, and I am aware of the additional responsibilities and workload that come with assuming administrative powers. I accept that becoming an admin would be a stressful and time-consuming endeavour, and do not wish to take on the extra responsibilities at this moment in time. I won't rule out a request for promotion in the future, but for now I am content with contributing to this Wiki with my current powers intact. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans]][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:00, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well, that is a shame, as you were one of the three I was considering supporting. The other two, for those who are wondering, are Drop Zone and Raz3r. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:38, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::I am humbled to see Space saying he'd support me, and I did initially consider putting myself forwards for the role, but after a lot of thinking, I've realised that probably isn't the best idea for me. With my lecture hours doubling for my second semester at university, being part of several uni societies, having a 9 week Camp America adventure on the horizon in the summer, and plenty more besides between now, then and beyond, I don't think I'd be able to put enough time into the wiki to be an effective admin. It's certainly a role I'd find interesting to undertake, but like VulcansHowl, I don't think I want to commit to such a critical and responsible role at this time. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 18:13, February 3, 2019 (UTC) You an all see the position I’m in as the spam form the other day is still not deleted. I just need someone who can delete and protect. Is there anyone willing to take it on and not worry about holding responsibilities? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:27, February 3, 2019 (UTC) :In that case I'd be happy to take it up. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 23:19, February 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Perfect. I’ll give it a day for anyone else to volunteer and then I’ll go ahead and do it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:18, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :::As I said above, I don't mind also volunteering as I have experience being an admin on other wikis as well being on most of the time so I can, hopefully, be able to respond quickly to anything that occurs, I have dealt with vandals before whether it's a warning or simply permabanning (well okay to the extent you can ban them, which is a year I believe) them entirely. Obviously, don't want burden or get in the way of RAZ3R's work or application, but will throw myself out there (although I feel CrashBash would have been the best option personally). I also believe there are other issues, such as image duplicates and clean ups that have simply been left to rot for months and even years, which I for one would love to have cleaned up for who ever is granted the adminship.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:02, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::I’d personally be happy seeing you picked as admin ahead of me. The duplicate image thing is something I think we’d all agree you’d work hardest on out of all of us, and you’re also more active on here than me, so you’d already be better equipped at fighting vandals. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 11:54, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::Considering the main requirements of this admin is to delete, protect and generally keep the Wiki tidy, I also nominate Diotoir. NJGW (talk) 18:35, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I've thought about it and I think that there's no harm in putting up both names. I'm conscious that both Diotoir and Raz3R are reluctant to take on the sort of admin work Toast and I do, but don't stress that too much. Really I'm looking for people to help carry the weight of dealing with vandals. I doubt very much either of you will abuse these powers so I'm comfortable proceeding. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:12, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Thanks TG, already removed the spam comments on the blog. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 10:44, February 5, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks again! I have begun some clean up.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:29, February 5, 2019 (UTC)